Crazy Feelings
by CharlieSMarts12
Summary: A little one-shot about Maggie and Theo. Set after the end of Season Two. Please R&R


**(A/N): This is just a little one-shot of a sweet romance that I can see happening in Lost and Found. It has been a while since the last season but I feel like there aren't many stories of this couple out there. Hope you enjoy and please read and review!**

* * *

She twirled her ebony hair round her finger, almost dizzyingly as she nibbled on the end of her pencil. It was a bad habit; she knew that, but she was so wrapped up in her own thoughts, melodies flowing through her head but not one of them seemed to stick for long enough for her to hastily scribble down.

Theo couldn't help but let his eyes linger over her hunched over figure, as he tuned his guitar. It was impossible not to stop and stare but each time he did, his heart ached just a little more.

Only a few days ago, he'd built up the courage to finally ask her out when she'd revealed to him her crush on Luke. Of course. Who else would it be?

He didn't resent Luke, but it frustrated him how he never felt good enough. I mean, he was the joker of the group after all! The dumb idiot. Dumb for falling for her...

A constrained laugh alerted his attention from the corner of his eye. James raised an eyebrow and his eyes darted around purposefully between Maggie and Theo, as though he were watching a tennis match. This was all just a big joke to him.

Theo sighed and decided to go and take a break at the Java Junction. Maybe it was just bad timing. He needed to get over Maggie and fast. It wouldn't take long for the other band members to figure out what was going on. Or maybe it would...

Ever since Luke had finally revealed his feelings to Leia, he'd been infatuated with her. John had his own problems as well; Michelle confessing her love to him had really left him feeling conflicted. He needed time to process everything that had happened.

The only one who wasn't involved in anything was James...

"Yo dude, what's up? Haven't you told Maggie how you feel yet?" he asked, pulling out a chair to sit next to Theo.

Theo sighed. Maggie was hurting, and revealing his feelings could be disastrous. Plus, he knew she didn't like him that way.

"What's the point? She's leaving for a world of touring soon anyway..." he replied, biting into a croissant. _Maggie's favourites._

James sighed, "C'mon man, I hate seeing you so torn up. It's bad enough with everything that's happening with John but you as well?"

"What's going on?" a voice asked curiously behind him. Both boys blanched and turned around to find Maggie standing there, smiling with a confused look on her face.

Theo darted from the room.

Maggie looked pointedly at James for an explanation, "Seriously? What have I done to offend him?"

James stammered but realised that lying wouldn't help anyone in the long term. _Here comes Dr. James to the rescue!_

"You haven't offended him..."

"He literally just ran away from me!" Maggie exclaimed incredulously.

"He's going through some stuff right now..." James explained, "But he'll get over it.. don't even worry about it!"

As James left Maggie alone to her thoughts, she couldn't help but feel a pang of worry for her friend. Theo had always been so sweet to her, and seeing him like this made her feel anxious. He'd been there for her, when she'd been cut up over Luke and Leia. Sure, it was going to take a while for her to get used to seeing them together, but she'd really thought she could rely on Theo to be her friend.

All this touring stuff with the label; she wasn't sure she was ready for it yet. _Maybe Theo had been right, after all._

* * *

Music was one of the only ways Theo felt he could express himself. Whenever he was angry or upset, he'd find himself gently plucking the strings on his guitar and feeling all the tension dissipate. Picking up a pen, he found himself scribbling down lyrics and testing them out warily, feeling the words settle on his lips.

 _She tells me she is okay,_

 _She tells me she is fine._

 _But whenever I see her my heart breaks_

 _'Cause I want her to be mine._

This song was a little different from Theo's usual songs. It unveiled a certain raw yearning, a certain maturity that he'd only just discovered. Songs about unrequited love were common in many successful artists. Often because they revealed a certain stripped back emotion...

 _She doesn't love me that way,_

 _There is hurt in those eyes._

 _How I wish things could be different,_

 _How I long for us to shine._

Maggie entered the lounge and paused at the door, as she watched Theo sing. His voice was shaking and as she listened, her eyes began to glisten with tears. Theo was an enigma. At times, she didn't really understand him but he had something really special. His voice entranced her.

 _Yeah I love you,_

 _But I can't say it yet,_

 _And even though I want it to be true,_

 _Your heart's still broken and full of regret._

 _Maybe one day we can try and start again,_

 _But right now it's better if we let this story end._

Theo drew a shaky breath and dropped his guitar on his lap. A shudder overwhelmed him, as his body was wrecked by silent sobs. Then he paused. He rubbed his eyes hastily, and wiped his nose quickly. No one could see that he'd been crying. No one.

"Theo..."

His eyes glanced up at the silhouette of the girl he loved. He cleared his throat and made to leave, but a hand on his chest stopped him. He had no choice but to hear her out.

"Is that what you meant when you said you knew what heartbreak felt like?" she asked quietly, "Who is she?"

Theo could barely look at her, "No one, okay. Just drop it!"

"Look at me!"

His eyes met Maggie's and for once, he couldn't look away. Maggie gazed up at Theo, and suddenly all the pieces started to fall together. He'd been acting stranger than usual around her, and ever since she'd confided in him about her feelings for Luke, he'd been distant.

 _Maybe the perfect boy had been right in front of her the whole time._

Kind and honest, a little goofy and funny... this was everything she'd thought Luke was. And here was Theo, placing his feelings on the backbench just so he could be a good friend to Maggie.

Maggie took a step back and looked back at Theo, "This might sound like a crazy question... but do you... do you have feelings for me?"

Theo chuckled sarcastically. _So now she sees it._

Just as he was about to reply, Luke walked in waving a pick in the air, "You left this behind in the studio. Can't have you playing without your lucky pick!"

Seeing Maggie and Luke standing before him, brought back all the feelings. Theo couldn't bear it. He snatched the pick of Luke and stormed out, even though he could feel Maggie's eyes burning through the back of his head.

"What was that all about?" Luke asked amused.

Maggie glanced away, "I don't know..."

She went to sit beside the piano, her fingers feeling fidgety. Theo liked her. And she'd told him she liked Luke. Of course, he was mad. Who wouldn't be? It seemed that no matter how hard she tried, she kept messing everything up.

"Hey... I've been meaning to ask, if everything's alright with us? I mean, you've not been answering any of my texts about a new collab…" Luke trailed, feeling a little uncomfortable. Both Maggie and Theo had been acting super weird lately, and he didn't know why.

Maggie forced herself to look up at Luke. Was he serious? How could he not see that she'd liked him? Her mind drifted back to Theo. Getting mad at Luke, would mean she'd have to get mad at herself. It would be hypocritical.

 _This love triangle was messed up._

"Why don't you do a duet with Leia? I'm sure she'd love to..." Maggie replied, trying to sound cheerful. It failed.

"Maggie c'mon. I mean, things are going great with Leia... but our voices work really well together! Plus you're great to hang out with!" Luke exclaimed.

Maggie sighed. Luke was great and everything, but right now she needed some alone time. To get over him.

"Is something going on between you and Theo? You've both been acting strange..." Luke asked concerned.

"You know what? Something could have been going on between us, but I went and messed it all up! Like always!" Maggie exclaimed crying. Luke made to put an arm around her but she shook it off.

"Don't! Just... don't..." she cried.

Maggie was so conflicted. Every time she tried to think of a solution, nothing came to mind. She'd hurt Theo, Luke and herself. Rachel had warned her against fancying Luke, but she couldn't help it.

Only now, she'd realised how hurtful love could be...

* * *

Theo sighed as he zipped up his guitar into its case. The band had planned to rehearse around John's house, since he'd been feeling much better. Michelle and him were taking things slow for now; and a rehearsal was long overdue. Theo didn't feel much like playing, but duty called...

A shrill ring awoke him from his daydream. It was the doorbell. Maybe James had come to pick him up?

Undoing the latch on his door, he opened it and found none other than Maggie standing in his doorway soaking wet from the rain. A million questions were running through Theo's head as he stared back at her, confused.

"How do you know I live here?" he asked suspiciously.

Maggie looked up at him confused, "Um.. I..."

"Did you look up where I lived? Did James tell you?" Theo asked, feeling betrayed and utterly conflicted. He'd be having words with 'Dr. James' later...

The corners of Maggie's lip tilted upwards into a small grin, "Okay you got me... I'm secretly a mind-reading witch!"

Theo raised his eyebrows, "I don't believe you..."

"Why not?"

"Because clearly, you're not a witch!" he exclaimed.

Maggie stepped forward a little closer, "Really? What about my eyebrows, don't you think they're a little witch-like..."

Theo watched entranced as Maggie wiggled her eyebrows, "You've got to teach me how to do that..."

"Well invite me in and I will!"

Theo's mouth opened and closed like fish. She was good. Very good.

As Maggie settled herself down on the sofa and peered around, Theo suddenly felt unsure what to do with himself. Why was she here? To prove a point she knew where he lived...?

"Please sit..." Maggie said, patting the seat next to her. Theo found himself moving against his will.

Maggie sighed, things were awful right now and she had to put things right.

"I was stupid. Really stupid, because I met this guy right? This guy who really cared about me and I just didn't see it. I should have, but I didn't. Instead, I get myself acting stupid for some other guy who won't even look my way. Who I had zero chance with, I mean how dumb is that?!

"And now... now I wish I never told you about my feelings for Luke. Cause... you're amazing Theo. In every possible way. It should've been you. It should've been you that I had feelings for. But it's too late, I've ruined everything. I guess I really am a witch..."

"You're beautiful"

The words were out before he could stop himself. Even though, he'd been a little mad with Maggie for liking Luke, he couldn't help the way he felt. A deep blush dappled Maggie's cheeks. There was a tension in the air, that neither of them had ever experienced before.

Maggie felt herself being drawn towards Theo as if he were a magnet. She quickly planted a kiss against his cheek. No one had ever told her that. Her heart thudded when she realised what she'd done.

"I'm sorry..." she replied, "I know you must hate me, for playing with your feelings but... I made a mistake liking Luke. It's you I like, Theo. I wouldn't be sitting here acting like a crazy woman if I didn..."

She was cut off as Theo pressed his lips to hers. In that moment, time seemed to still and their hearts sped up in sync. This felt right. As they reluctantly parted, Theo cupped Maggie's face in his.

"I guess that makes you my crazy woman now..." he whispered as a smile lit up Maggie's face.


End file.
